


Peachy

by poetryftyou



Series: Ad Infinitum [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryftyou/pseuds/poetryftyou
Summary: Christmas, New year or whatever it is, as long as they're together, it's a day worth living.





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> These are a collection of short stories for my fam @ Ad Infinitum. Just a little something bc i love all of you so much. ♡

It had been a long week for the both of them.

The move, though exciting and something they've wanted for a long time, was extremely stressful and required them to be somewhere doing something or talking to someone all the time. It was a good thing jonghyun took a break off from work to help, Hongbin wouldn't know what he'd do all by himself. He probably would've collapsed or something from all the stress. Jonghyun, on the other hand, was just grateful for any opportunity to have a break from work, though he wouldn't necessarily classify this as a real break since he still had tons of things to do. But still, he got to be with his beloved. That's always a bonus.

They made the decision two months ago, when jonghyun came home with the news of his promotion. This promotion, of course, came with an increase in salary so they celebrated this by immediately looking for a new place to stay. Not just any place, but an actual house of their own. They'd been living in an apartment for quite some time now and they both agreed it's time to upgrade it. It's not as if they weren't going to be spending their lives with each other. They, and everybody around them, knew that if true love ever existed, it'd be what Jonghyun and Hongbin had. It sounds like an exaggeration, but neither of them disagreed. So, drunk on wine and high emotions, they picked the place that very night. Fortunately, when it was time to view the house, they loved it so the deal was signed and here they were two months later, unpacking boxes and moving furniture.

The end of the week eventually came, and most of the basic things they had to do were surprisingly done. Things like painting the walls to their aesthetics, cleaning the whole place and getting rid of any rats and bugs that lived in the corners and moving their furniture to where they were supposed to go. It was mostly Hongbin saying where he wanted things to go and Jonghyun doing it, but to be fair, Hongbin was the one who unpacked all their belongings while Jonghyun built the wardrobe they bought at Ikea and fixed stuff. Now, it was friday evening and they had just gotten back from grocery shopping at the nearest supermarket.

"I think i'm going to sleep early tonight..." Jonghyun mumbled. Hongbin looked over at him all sprawled on the sofa and his face softened at the sight of his tired husband.

"You should. I'd join you, but i already had my fair share of nap earlier on." Hongbin blushed, suddenly feeling guilty. Jonghyun just nodded, his face stuffed in the pillows. Jonghyun stayed true to his words. Not long after they ate, jonghyun went to sleep.

Hongbin stayed up on his laptop, scrolling through the net and watching some videos on youtube. Eventually, he came across youtubers decorating their house for christmas and buying christmas decorations. Hongbin cursed silently. The move made them so busy that hongbin actually forgot that christmas was nearing. He made a mental note of telling jonghyun about it, but hesitated because he knows that jonghyun would probably be busy at work once he got back and he didn't need the extra stress of decorating the house. Hongbin pouted at the thought, wanting very badly to spend more time with jonghyun. _Romantic_ time. He heaved a sigh and brushed it off. Now that they had a new and nicer house all to themselves without anyone living under or above them, they could have better quality time or…

Hongbin’s face suddenly heated up at the thought. He took a deep breath and tried to shrug it off, not exactly wanting to be thinking about _that_ kind of stuff at this timing. He looked up from the laptop to calm himself down for a while, and by doing so, he noticed the time on the clock hanging above the tv across him. It was already almost 3am, and he didn’t even realize. A yawn escaped his lips as he realized the time. He placed his laptop aside and got up from the sofa to get a glass of milk. The house was too eerily quiet, and the cold was making hongbit a little lonely, so he took his phone with him to the kitchen and played a random song from some playlist in spotify. He placed his phone down on the counter as he made his way to the fridge and took out the milk they had just bought then taking a cup right after.

“Milk at 3am? What a baby.”

Hongbin whipped around to find jonghyun leaning against the doorway. It was funny how they had been married for half a year now but there were still moments like this when hongbin looks at Jonghyun and his stomach flutters, his heart still threatens to beat out of his chest. _Especially_ now with his dishevelled bed hair, playful grin and dark weary eyes that seemed to only look only at him. Hongbin tore his eyes away from him, already feeling his face warming up, and turned back around to his milk.

“I was feeling thirsty.” He pouted. He heard Jonghyun chuckle and a few seconds later, he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. Hongbin looked to his side only to find jonghyun smiling dreamily at him, his chin resting on hongbin’s shoulders. Their faces were only a few inches apart and hongbin could feel jonghyun’s warm breath on his lips.

 _“_ _Some day, when I'm awfully low,”_

The mischievous grin returned and replaced the dreamy look jonghyun had on his face, and soon hongbin found himself getting into the position of one who is about to slow dance. He raised an eyebrow at his husband.

“Dance with me.” Jonghyun whispered, his voice low and raspy. Hongbin could only laugh, but straightened his back anyway to play along with him. They moved away from the counter and started slow dancing, huge grins on both of their faces.

“There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.” Jonghyun sang along and hongbin couldn’t help but feel like a hormonal teenage boy again, all giddy and love-struck. Since hongbin was the taller one, jonghyun was the first to place his head on  hongbin’s shoulder. Hongbin could feel the vibration of jonghyun humming to the song, and it just made his heart so full. Closing his eyes, he hung his head down on jongyhun’s shoulder as well.

Together, they danced the night away to The way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra in the middle of the kitchen at their new house and neither of them could think of a more perfect way to celebrate this new chapter in their life.

The next morning, hongbin told his husband about decorating the house for christmas and buying a real christmas tree and to his surprise, Jonghyun perked up at the idea and got excited, agreeing to it instantly.

And that is how they ended up spending at least 2 hours setting up the tree at various locations in the house and playing peekaboo as they decorated it. Honestly, if anyone could see them then and there, there would only be two possible reactions. They’d cringe so hard at how lovey-dovey the couple was, or coo at how sweet they were being at each other.

“Hey, why don’t you pose underneath it so i can take a photo to show everyone what we’ve achieved today?” Hongbin suggested after they _finally_ finished decorating. Jonghyun agreed without hesitation and laid down underneath the christmas tree, trying on a variety of poses as hongbin took lots of pictures. After they were done though, jonghyun found that getting _out_ of the christmas tree proved to be more challenging than it looked. Hongbin took a few solid minutes to laugh at him, before helping to roll him out from underneath. Jonghyun pouted at hongbin’s teasing laughter, muttering that it wasn’t funny, but laughed with him anyway as they looked through the pictures.

Later on, after resting for a good one hour, they continued with decorating the house and decided to put up lights around the house. While putting up the lights just below the ceiling, hongbin made a wrong move and stumbled just quite a bit. That bit of stumble was enough to send him falling back, his heart momentarily stopping. He closed his eyes in preparation for the hard, painful fall, but was very fortunately caught by his knight in shining armor. Hongbin cracked open an eye to find jonghyun staring back at him with a worried look.

“Are you okay?” Hongbin meekly nodded before cracking into a lighthearted smile.

“I guess we’re fair now?”

Jonghyun could only laugh.

The night dawned on them, and for the hundredth time, hongbin realized how fast time passed when you were with someone you really love. The evening was peaceful and quiet, the air around them a positive and lighthearted one, with stolen glances at each other every now and then.

It was around seven when hongbin started to cook for their dinner. He was just peacefully cooking in the kitchen, when he heard a faint sound. He strained his ears to hear a little better, and realized it was jonghyun singing silent night in the living room. Hongbin smiled to himself. Jonghyun rarely sang, he didn’t think he was as good as hongbin, but hongbin absolutely loved it when he sang. His voice, in contrast to what he claims, was soothing to hongbin and filled his heart with love and warmth.

It was at that exact moment, as hongbin stood with a smile plastered on his face, listening to his husband’s singing, that everything that had happened that week sinked in. His chest suddenly swelled up with so much love and before he realized it, a tear had escaped his eye.

He wouldn’t have his life lived in any other way.


End file.
